Kenama Family
__FORCETOC__ Henrick Kenama Father of Dessica and Rolin, and husband of Lindra, Henrick is a middle-aged man born and raised in Elemas City. He soon married and had a child and was all keen to settle down, but when news from his cousin in Hotash told him that farming had become quite worthwhile at the city, he and his family set off to live in the city, where he worked the fields outside the walls of Hotash while his wife cared for their young daughter and their new baby boy. With the farming boom settling down though, Henrick soon missed the nicer living of Elemas and made a plan to move back with his family, selling most of what wasn't needed and getting a sturdy wagon for the trip. On their way to leave, two Elves asked for passage, which he easily gave as it was his nature, and in return they promised to deal with any threats that might arise. As fate would have it, he also met a promising young man by the name of Dallen soon into the trip, a chance meeting that ended quite well, with Dallen later saving his life and also hiring Henrick at the end of the journey to work on Dallen's new farm. If that wasn't enough, he also gave him and his family a place to live, and for that he has become eternally greatful for what Dallen has done for him. Lindra Kenama Wife of Henrick and mother of Dessica and Rolin, Lindra is a caring woman raised on a farm much like her husband. Supportive and understanding, she made the move with her husband to the city of Hotash, caring for their young daughter and new son as Henrick worked the rich fields around the city. As their children got older, she also took work in the nearby tavern, cooking meals for the patrons with her son in tow while her daughter studied at the local church. She enjoyed the work, and was sad to leave it behind she decided with her husband it would be better to move back to their hometown. Much like her husband, she is greatful to the kindness Dallen has shown her family, even volunteering to cook for him and his guild in return, though it also allowed her once more to cook like at the tavern where she had worked. Rolin Kenama An excitable young lad and younger brother to Dessica, Rolin spent most of his young life in the city of Hotash. From his short experience with both busy city life and the calmer lifestyle of Elemas, he much enjoys Elemas, as his parents let him have more freedom in the more familiar setting, and he has plenty of open space to stretch his legs. Probably the best part about it though, is he now lives in the same place as a bunch of adventurers, especially the mighty Dallen Hammerhand, whom he loves to hear stories of his heroics from. Category:NPC